Will Treaty
Biography Will, chosen by Halt to become a Ranger, is a small orphan with brown eyes and brown, curly hair. Will is given Treaty as a surname as he was present at the treaty between the Skandians and Araluens. He is agile, curious, and stealthy. His father, Daniel, was a sergeant in King Duncan's army, and his mother, a farmer, died while giving birth to Will. Will's father died during a battle with Wargals. He saved Halt's life, and because of this, was raised in the orphan ward of Castle Redmont. After he was accepted into the Rangers, Will received a gray horse mentioned in book 1 named Tug, and later acquired a black and white Border Shepard. He found the dog lying in the grass, nearly dead from an injury by it's abusive master. The dog had been named a few times, the first being Blackie then Bread-and-Butter Pudding, Traitor and finally Shadow, which was suggested by Trobar and now is currently her permanent name. At the end of book six, he gives Shadow to Trobar. Shadow later has puppies and Will gets to given one from Trobar. His new dog's name id Ebony. Will is the Ranger of Seacliff Fief, a small island that is described as a backwater fief. He is highly thought of in the Corps of Rangers, mostly because of his training under Halt. As a Ranger, Will carries a Longbow, heavy saxe knife, and a short throwing knife. Will also has the ability to play the mandola. Will has a kind heart and can befriend most people, even if they're gruff and unfriendly. History Will Treaty was chosen at the age of fifteen as an apprentice to Halt, one of the best of Rangers. He was also given a Ranger's horse, Tug, for transport, and, as it later turns out, help as well. In the beginning of the series, Will has a rivalry with Horace, his Wardmate. However, the tension dissolves when both participate in a boar hunt and Will saves Horace's life. In the same year he killed a Kalkara, saving Halt's, Sir Rodney's, and Baron Arald's lives. He was then approved as an apprentice without going through the proper proceeds by Halt. In the second book, he meets Evanlyn, who claims to be a maid to the daughter of a noble, although it is doubted by both Gilan and Will. The latter also destroyed Morgarath's secret bridge by burning it, after taking in charge when Gilan pushes forwards to take a message to the King, but then was captured, with Evanlyn, by the Skandians, who were at that time working for the Lord of the Mountains of Rain and Night, Morgarath. He challanges Halt to single combat, but instead it is Horace who accepts, and later, killed Morgarath. Will was taken, with Evanlyn, by the Skandians back to Skandia to be sold as slaves in the third book. He attempted to escape from them whilst they were stopping at Skorjhil, but this attempt was futile. Also, a Skandian, Slagor, came to winter at Skorjhil, and tells of the news: Ragnak has taken a Vallasvow against Duncan's family, for killing his son. Will and Evanlyn became slaves and Will sees bullying in where he was station. He interrupts, but as revenge, became addicted to warmweed. Jarl Erak, who was their original captor, took pity on Will and helped Evanlyn to escape into the hills of Skandia, which were deserted for the winter, with Will. Will finally breaks the cycle of warmweed, but later Evanlyn was captured by Temujai, arches from the Eastern Steppes. To track her down, Will ran into Halt and Horace who were also tracking the Temujai. They found a large group of Temujai preparing to invade Skandia. However, with the help of the Araluens, Skandia was saved. Will also earned the name "Will Treaty" by forming a treaty with the Skandians. Will then went to Arrida to save Erak who had been captured there. He loses Tug after a sandstorm and leaves to find him. However, he nearly dies of dehydration while Halt, Gilan, Evanlyn were captured, although Will eventually saves them. This happens in the seventh book, before he was a fully-fledged Ranger. In the sixth book, where Will is a Ranger, Will was sent to Norgate, where he found a potential invasion of the Scotti. With the help of the Skandians and Horace, and Malcolm, Will was able to recapture Castle Macindaw and hold of on the Scotti invasion. His latest adventure is stopping Tennyson and the Genovisans in Hibernia, and following them had lead the trio to Picta and eventually back to Araluen. Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Araluans